TeachWell Wiki
Course Guidelines Mastery Learning Communicate Expectations Limit Material Assign Reinforcement Work Provide Feedback Structure for Motivation Use Spaced Repetition Use Memory Aids Teach Big Picture to Detail and Back Attendance for Motivation Lecture Guidelines Lecture Versus Tutor Teach Principals Teach at the Students' Rate Repeat for Emphasis Demonstrate Problem Solving Welcome to the TeachWell Wiki TeachWell Wiki is a collaborative work space with the goal of developing teaching guidelines that can be applied in classroom settings to achieve improved learning outcomes. The intention is to draw from evidence based research findings to maximize teaching effectiveness in the classroom. TeachWell invites participation in developing the guidelines and also in documenting research in support of the guidelines. These guidelines are intended to be used at all levels of education from grade school up through college and graduate school and on through professional courses. Each guideline has its own page for explanation, implementations and references and is linked in the headings at the top of this page. When making contributions, please follow the format provided at the Contributor Guidelines page Introduction Research has shown that different teaching methods have widely varying effects on student learning outcomes. As an example, Information that a student reads or hears generally has the lowest memory retention rate while information that is written, performed or taught has the highest retention rate. Obviously, if the goal is student learning retention, then courses should be structured so that most student time is spent writing, performing or teaching. Unfortunately, the teacher lecture, textbook reading and test format that is very common in classrooms is also associated with the lowest student learning retentions. Guidelines The goal of this project is to develop teaching guidelines formulated to facilitate student learning. The adoption of these teaching guidelines are intended to benefit students, teachers and administrators. Students: Students will benefit with better retention of material for future practical use and to score well in standardized tests. Students will experience less stress because the material to be learned will be better defined. Students will experience a more satisfying learning environment which will increase their willingness to engage with the material. Students who struggle with the current lecture/test paradigm have the most to gain. Teachers: Teachers may take pride in knowing they are providing the most effective learning environment to their students. Teachers will have the opportunity to make more satisfying connections with students, because the students will be more engaged with the learning material. Administrators: Greater engagement of students with the learning material should result in fewer repeated classes. Fewer repeated classes will place less burden on counseling and scheduling resources. Greater and longer material retention will increase standardized test pass rates, enhancing the school’s reputation and facilitating recruitment. Each teaching guideline should capture the essence of a core teaching technique which has proven to improve student learing outcomes based on publishd research. Each guideline has its own page with explanations, research findings, implementation recommendations and references. This project makes available the following teaching guidelines in order to provide students the resources they need to achieve the most effective learning outcomes where memorization and/or problem solving skills are required. The guidelines have been organized with one web page per guideline to provide maximum flexibility for instructor implementation. #'Mastery Learning' #'Explain Expectations' #'Teach Big Picture to Detail Back to Big Picture' #'Teach Principals' #'Teach at the Students' Rate' #'Use Chunking' #'Use Memory Aids' #'Demonstrate Problem Solving' #'Assign Reinforcement Work' #'Provide Feedback' #'Structure for Motivation' #'Use Spaced Repetition' #'Manage Attendance' Many of these guidelines are already in use in many classrooms. The purpose of these teaching guidelines is to expand the use of these guidelines to more classes. Explanation for the context of the teaching guidelines and explanation for the guidelines themselves follow in the specific guideline sections. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse